Silver
Silver is one of the special assassins raised by the Weaponists to destroy the Elementalists. At first called Feather, she quickly proved to be one of the toughest assassins, able to master a range of different weapons. Appearance One of the most notable aspects of Silver's appearance is the tattoo on her left arm. It is the mark the Weaponists use to brand their property - in this case, a girl. When Silver is in Sovia she displays her tattoo proudly, considering it a great honour to be a Weaponist. Another note is Silver's pure white hair. It is unknown why she has silver-white hair but it is one of the things that makes her different, especially as an assassin. Her eyes are usually silver in colour but they can change slightly depending on her mood. Because Silver is an assassin, she keeps weapons on her at all times. There are shuriken up her sleeves, some darts in her sash, a knife in her shoe, and a dagger hanging in the pouch around her waist. There are even some extra darts tucked inside the large band she keeps in her hair. Silver's hair is most unique because most of her white hair is kept in a large brown band while a few pieces fly free. If she took out the band her hair would go to her waist. In her hair are three feathers that look like they're part of her except for the holly beads that keep them in place. Personality Because of the way she was brought up, Silver has learned to keep all her emotion inside of her. Although she appears to be completely blank, there's a lot of emotion inside of her. Even though Silver is an assassin, she still has a gentle side. After she starts questioning the Weaponists, she begins to avoid merciless killing, only destroying life when absolutely necessary. She can appear to be quite innocent like the time she was wounded in a battle. Abilities Silver is very skilled with weapons. Relationships Jae Although Silver can't remember Jae very well, she does have one memory of him crying as she was kidnapped. Years later when they meet again, Silver's on an assassin mission. However she finds that she can't kill him when she has a flashback. This changes into a tight friendship as they remember their childhood together. History Early Life Silver was born in 2144 EL to two unknown parents in Cael. She lived a normal childhood in the suburbs of the capital city with friends and family except that her family was high up in society: they were close with the royal family. At age three, Silver met the heir to the throne, Jae. They became quick friends and enjoyed several years together as best friends even though Silver was almost two whole years older than Jae. Unfortunately, their friendship only lasted three years. During Silver's sixth birthday party Weaponists broke into her house led by Haj, stealing Silver and injuring her parents, eventually resulting in their deaths. Believing Jae to be a common boy, they ignored him, leaving him alone in the ruined home. The only memory Silver has of this is the face of her friend Jae, tears streaming down his face as she's taken away. Training in Sovia In Sovia, Silver was nicknamed "Feather" as she was small and pale with pure white hair. She shared a small room with three other girls who all disappeared within a few months of training. They were not replaced and by the end of the first year, Silver had her own room. Silver had various classes, some of which were weapons class, target class, history, and tracking. Silver slowly rose to the top of every single class, proving her appearance to be misleading. Her nickname was changed from Feather to Silver. After she turned ten and was ranked up, Silver requested three feathers to put in her hair. She wore them ever after, reminding her of when she was "Feather" and, perhaps, the three years she spent with Jae. Six years later, she started going on missions. Assassin Missions The first mission Silver went on was Gladia, where they murdered all the citizens. Silver was extremely useful as her skill with darts allowed her to kill people instantaneously and quietly. Even after they died, they looked perfectly normal, allowing the blame to go to the death-callers instead of the Weaponists. Category:Female Category:Assassin Category:Weapon Category:Dagger Category:Knife Category:Shuriken Category:Human Category:Elasia Category:Dart Category:Featherlight